Minimal SpaceNo Boundaries
by TabithaYuri
Summary: Lakes bring out the best in people… Oneshot. FredXGeroge. Yaoi. Twincest. I wont say it again, Don’t like, don’t READ! Ah…MMMMMM… R&R If you please!


Minimal Space/No Boundaries

Summary: Lakes bring out the best in people… Oneshot. FredXGeroge. Yaoi. Twincest. I wont say it again, Don't like, don't READ! Ah…MMMMMM…

R&R If you please!

A/N: I tried to write it more…. "sophisticatedly"… not sure it worked… Oh, well. I love the word memoranda… Tabs

Fred's Minimal Space

All that he was hit his heart full speed. All the times they'd almost been caught. All the "suspicions" they thought no one would ever dare to inquire to. He clutched at the tree that was his brace, his pulse racing through his fingertips, searing his heartbeat, whilst his brother, his lover, his twin, slowly massaged the burning need in between his legs.

He thought he couldn't' take it. (Not the events happening in his very, very happy loins, he could handle _that_ just fine…) It was the looks, the snide comments. Ron, his brother, his _younger_ brother, asking why he had such a glow to him, shortly after Hermione had walked in on the two of them…Well… _Playing_ together. His reflections increased, with the pace of George's hand, had he really been the one to ignite all this? Was it his fault… Or his blessing?

"Oh…"

He wrapped his arms around the back of his twins neck, as George fully removed Fred's pants, kneeling now. He could smell Geroge's hair, and see the muscles of his mouth moving whilst he slowly sucked off his older brother. Fred's head rolled back and all was lost in a stream of visions. Himself at 14, kissing George for the first time, huddled up in bed together during mid-winter. Last nights "scene" in the shower…

His erection grew and, for a moment, all was tense. But then, a release. Several streams of thick, white liquid came into George's mouth, and he moaned. Moaned George's name. Moaned that he loved him. Just moaning.

Light kisses were being placed up his hipbones. A gently nibble graced his stomach and Fred looked down, panting and flushing.

"We should probably get back." George said, sucking on his lower lip, the very envision of sexiness. He lightly licked his twins stomach. "We cant stay out here forever, Percy will send out his 'Well don't you two look mischievous' speech again.

Looking out over the lake, Fred slowly pulled his pants back on.

George's No Boundaries

Thank you Fred… he thought to himself, staring at the dark purple marks on his chest and stomach…

I wonder if he remembers…

For the longest time the twins had fought their feelings… Everyone thought it was just a thing… A _twin_ thing. But it was far from just an innocent fling, they had something a bit… deeper… Something that had been boiling beneath the surface for years…

He sat at the table, his mother sliding a plate of food hastily in front of him. A dull, grating sound was let off by the cauldron of hot potato soup sliding onto the wooden surface from the tip of her wand. Something brushed his foot, and he looked up to see Fred's charmingly mischievous face staring at him. Well, he couldn't really say _Fred's _ face; after all, it was _his_ face as well. So technically he was making love to himself… Which meant that sex now equaled masturbation. He was very confused…

It was all so confused…

The foot on his legs slowly drug up his calf. George's eyes snapped up to Fred's. Unbelievable… His brother was trying to turn him on , _at dinner. _The foot probed up his thigh and rested gently on his crotch. George waited for the pulsing or squeezing to begin, but was surprised when Fred just let his foot lay there, undisturbed.

"Oi! When's the food coming, woman?"

"Ron, hush up."

Hermione and Ron walked into the clearing where their feasting table was set. Hermione took the side of Fred, while Ron joined the younger brother. George could have sworn that Hermione gave him a scathing look, but no… It must have just been his imagination.

"Ron? Oh, Ron! Where's Harry!" Mum, always so on edge these days, was gripping Ron's shoulder like a vice, she had a large spoon in the other hand whichc was poised lke a weapon at her side. She was extremely white. The twins exchanged looks and rolled their eyes incredulously.

"Mum, calm down. He had to take a piss."

"Ronald Weasley, you watch your mouth when you're around me!" Mum cried with an entirely unnecessary brandish of her spoon. "But you're sure he's ok—"

Right on cue, the boy wonder walked into their clearing.

"Harry! Thank goodness you're here!"

"I'm fine," He muttered. He had a slight glow about him. It almost seemed as if he'd just been in the throws of passion. The twins exchanged another, more meaningful look and shook their heads in unison.

**The Twins**

"So how about that supper?" George asked, hand lightly draped in Fred's.

They were walking on the edge of the beautiful lake that their 'campground' encircled. Fred stared out over the edge of the water, the setting sun reflecting in his golden eyes, hair alight as rubies. George had the strong desire to kiss him. And he did. Right there.

Down into the sand they went, gentle passion slowly unfurling between them. George leaned over top of Fred and held his neck as they kissed, warm lips pressing together. Minimal Space. No Boundaries. All that Goodness.

Fred rolled George onto his back, placing kisses down his neck whilst slowly peeling back his shirt. He rubbed the warmth evolving from their crotches, pressed sweetly, perfectly together. George let out a small purr that echoed out over the waters surfaces. Somewhere, someone misinterpreted it, but it didn't matter. They had each other.

George obediently got onto his knees, and while Fred slid off their pants, he licked a spot on the back of George's neck. The younger boy went completely and utterly hard. Wanting Fred completely and totally within him.

Fred obliged. Pushing into his brother, all was peace.

George accepted graciously, and was fully consumed in need. The gentle thrusting was exhilarating. He felt Fred growing, growing, growing.

They released together.

Twincest, twincest… So what? Love, love, love.

Fred decided… It was his blessing.

George didn't know it yet, but he agreed.


End file.
